A Visit to the Dentist
by Permission-to-Sin
Summary: A request by XOKittieXO at DLS. Jude's afraid of being at the dentist. Tommy helps cure her fears. One-shot smut.


"Tommy.." I pleaded, pouting at him. "I hate the dentist. It freaks me out. Will you please go with me?"

He smiled. "What are you gonna do for me, huh?"

I returned his smile a little more devilishly. "Well... I'll give you a good time tonight," I whispered into his ear huskily. "That is, _if_ you come with me."

"If I come with you? Do you mean that in, uh, both ways?" He asked, grinning.

My mouth fell open and my hand collided with his shoulder. "Perv."

Tommy chuckled at my reaction. "Hey, you said it, not me."

"Whatever," I sighed, rising from the chair and pulling him with me.

As we walked into the automatic doors, my claustrophobia set in. Ever since I was little, I had this horrid fear of both dentists and doctors. I'd even had panic attacks a few times.

I clutched Tommy's hand as I signed in at the front desk, and then we both sat down in the empty waiting room.

Tommy could feel my shaking and hear my uneasy breathing. He leaned over towards me, "Jude, are you alright?"

I nodded, letting out a shaky breath. "You have no idea how bad I hate these places."

Before either of us could say any more, one of the dentist assistants, Shannon, came through the door. "Jude, hello, it's nice to see you again. Follow me," she said, and turned.

I gave a nervous look to Tommy and rose, slowly letting go of his hand. Before the door closed behind me, he blew me a kiss.

I followed Shannon into Dr. Churchill's familiar office, who was our family dentist, white everywhere with a few random paintings that were supposedly to make it more.. 'homely'. I took in a breath and sat in the long, leather, angled chair.

Shannon looked through some papers then looked up at me. "Dr. Churchill will be with you in a few minutes," she said with a smile, and turned and left the room.

I sat there and waited, for what I counted, twenty minutes. I let out an annoyed sigh and pulled out my phone.

'Come here, the dentist is taking too long and it's boring.' I texted to Tommy.

A minute later, I got a reply. 'How?'

'Tell them you have to use the bathroom, go through the door and it's room number six.'

Not getting a reply, I waited there a few minutes, my shaking still not subsiding. I jumped when the door opened, but luckily, it was Tommy.

Sighing, I looked up at him. "Hey. Fucking been waiting forever," I said, the shakiness in my voice still obvious.

He pulled out the dentist's chair from under the desk and rolled it over to my side, sitting down on it. "You alright?"

"Ugh," was all I replied, looking up at the clock. "Been waiting almost a half hour."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

I smiled. "No, babe, but thanks." I reached out and pulled him towards me, our lips joining softly. I'd intended it to be a short, sweet kiss, but as soon as our lips touched, I think something came over the both of us.

He rose, still kissing me, and kicked the chair he was sitting on across the room quietly, the wheels squeaking on the tile floor as it rolled away. His hands slid up my back as our tongues dueled together, our hands twisted in each other's hair.

Tommy mounted me, his hands on either of my sides. As he began to suck on the skin on my neck, I whispered, "What if we get caught?"

He smiled. "We won't."

Lifting my shirt, he was happy to see that I didn't have any clean bras at home, so I wasn't wearing one. His mouth came to my breasts, going back and forth to each of my nipples, sucking lightly on the skin. I moaned, my hands tousled in his hair.

"This, off," I said, pulling at his shirt. He obeyed and shed the clothing, throwing it to the cold floor. I shivered at the freezing air, but felt better as Tommy lifted me in his arms, kissing me again, while his hands slid up my skirt.

As his fingers slid into my wet folds, I whimpered, his hands cold on my hot skin. He rubbed my clit slowly, eliciting another soft moan from my throat.

I licked my lips as Tommy's fingers entered me, my hips bucking towards him as a reflexive reaction. He massaged my walls deeply, curling his fingers against the spot he knew was there. I moaned again, my breathing heavy. "Tommy.." I whimpered.

He smiled, and as he continued to slide his fingers in and out of me, he unbuttoned his jeans. I took his fingers out of me and brought them to my lips, like I always did, loving the taste of myself.

My hands reached down his now unbuttoned pants, sliding through his boxers and grabbing him with one hand. Tommy groaned as my hand slid up and down his shaft. Pulling it out of his jeans, I pushed it towards my opening.

About to enter me, Tommy stopped. "I don't have a condom," he said, looking at me, still.

I smiled. "That's okay.. I'm on birth control."

His eyes widened. "And, you didn't tell me this.. because?"

Laughing, I kissed him. "No reason."

I pulled him towards me and he entered me in one quick motion, both of us gasping at the feeling. He picked up a steady rhythm, his hands holding my hips and thrusting them against his.

I lay back against the cold leather, my body cascading through pleasure as he thrust into me again and again. He pulled one of my legs onto his shoulders, gripping my thigh tightly. His other hand still held onto my hips, guiding me towards him with each thrust.

I felt him spill inside of me, as he moaned my name and held onto me tightly. After his release, he leaned over me and thrust harder, working me towards my own orgasm. It didn't feel right to me, and I stopped my movement against him.

"You okay?" Tommy said, stopping also.

"Yeah.." I breathed heavily. "I just.. I can't cum. I don't know what it is."

He looked at me and then looked around. "I have an idea."

With that, Tommy rose, pulling out of me, and helped me out of the chair also. Guiding me towards the white, clear counter, he had me face it and pulled me back onto his chest.

"Lean over the counter," he whispered into my ear. I did so, and he forced into me, hard, and I gasped. Picking up his rhythm again, I gripped the faucet head of the sink that was to my right. The counter was ice on my skin, but the vibration of this new position was incredibly intense. I felt Tommy's hand reach down to my clit, and he began a quick motion against it, massaging it roughly between his fingers.

I gasped over and over as I felt my orgasm build up. Finally, I came, crying out loudly and falling against the counter. We were still for a few seconds, the both of us completely tired out.

Before we moved again, the door opened. But as soon as it opened and Dr. Churchill came through, it closed just as quickly right after we heard a "Woah."

And, I'm sure that my dentist could hear us laughing all the way down the hallway.


End file.
